


Robron Season 1

by Emmerdalefan20



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Survival, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdalefan20/pseuds/Emmerdalefan20
Summary: Follow the lives of Aaron dingle and Robert sugden as well as there respective families, my own version of the British soap opera Emmerdale in book form, are you ready for the ride? Story starts after 13/08/18 TV episode.





	1. Rebecca's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I uploaded the first two chapters again as they have been edited and fixed.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story there is more to come.

Ever since that conversation with Lachlan in the cafe about Rebecca something hadn't felt right. 

Aaron knew deep down that Rebecca wouldn't just up and leave with no explanation. 

Sitting in the mill looking at Seb he began to question everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, was Lachlan telling the truth? Had Rebecca really caused the crash that killed her family and had she just upped and left?. 

Aaron didn't have the answers but he knew that something definitely wasn't right with the whole situation, his thoughts were quickly interrupted with the sounds of footsteps coming down the staircase. 

"How come your home" liv says walking over to the couch towards her brother and nephew, "I thought you and seb were going swimming?".

"Yeah we did but this one got fed up and screamed the place down" 

Aaron had quickly learned today that sebs love for a bath didn't translate to a swimming pool, At least now the boy had calmed down and drifted off to sleep. 

"What about you I thought you were staying at Gabbys?"

"well that was the plan before laurel and Bob came home, I didn't fancy spending my night watching them two play footsie on the couch, you and Robert I can just about deal with, but them? No thank you!"

Liv loved Aaron and Robert but even she found there constant  touchy feely antics annoying at times. 

"Fair enough I wouldn't want to watch that either" Aaron says knowing full well what his younger sister was referring to. 

"And I'll have you know that me and Robert aren't that bad!" 

"I'm just gonna take this one up to bed, I think the swimming took it out of him"

Liv watches as Aaron begins to laugh  at the sounds that seb is making before he disappears up the spiral staircase out of view. 

She grabs the tv remote and starts switching though the channels for the next few minutes before being interrupted by the sound of Aarons phone ringing. 

Expecting it to be a scam call Liv gets up and answers the unknown number, "hello". 

"Liv? Where's Aaron" she hears robert say who is clearly confused as to why she has his husbands phone. 

"calm down Robert he's upstairs putting seb to sleep, and how come your calling on an an unknown number? " 

"Well I did plan on calling earlier but I've got no phone and I've been stuck in the hospital" he says not giving any explanation to the situation. 

Hearing the word hospital sent the alarm bells ringing as liv began to panic. 

"WHAT? Robert are you ok?" 

"Please tell me its not anything serious"

"I'm Alright Liv calm down, I got into abit of an accident but I'm fine, can you put Aaron on the phone please I need to talk to him" 

"Of course, I'll go get him now" liv replies before running  up the staircase to find her brother.  
_________________________________________________

It had been an unusually uneventful day in the woolpack for chas and she was enjoying every second of it.

she had enough worries and problems going in her life right now without worrying about the rest of the village. 

"Pint please chas" comes Lachlan's voice from the other side of the bar. 

"Lachlan hows things, have you heard from our belle?" she asks 

Chas had noticed a change in Lachlan over the past few months which was completely understandable considering the circumstances. 

"Yeah she's back tomorrow, it's been weird without her here" 

He was trying to act as normal as possible, like he hadn't just killed his own aunt and buried her in the woods. 

"I can't Imagine how difficult things have been for you not having our belle here, after everything with your family and now Rebecca" she says placing the drink down in front of him. 

"What about Rebecca? " 

There mere mention of his aunts name sent fear through his veins, had someone had found her body?.

"Well I spoke to Aaron this afternoon before he went home and he told be about her not coming back, I'm so sorry" 

Chas felt so sorry for this young man in front of her placing a comforting  hand on his shoulder. 

Lachlan took in a deep breath of relief feeling the touch, he just had to act normal now and stay calm. 

"Well it's her loss isn't it, I just feel bad for seb, it's going to be so hard for Aaron and Robert to explain to him one day that he just wasn't important enough for her to stick around" he says knowing full well that he had chas in the palm of his hand. 

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end and that baby will be loved by all of us, Rebecca doesn't deserve any sympathy she made her bed let her lie in it"

Before she could saying anything else Lachlan had leaned over the bar and pulled Chas into a hug. 

"Thank you, that means alot" 

He holds the hug for a couple of seconds before releasing chas from his grasp, he had fooled everyone now including Chas, nobody had any idea. 

"Your family Lachlan you've done well by our belle so the dingles are here for you if and when you need us" says chas before going to serve Tracy who was shrieking like a banshee at the opposite end of the bar, not noticing Lachlan's sick satisfied smile as she walked away.  
_________________________________________________

Sitting in the mill with her nephew upstairs liv was completely bored out of her mind, why was Robert even in hospital in the first place? 

Aaron had rushed out of the door a couple of hours ago asking her to take care of seb. 

Just as liv was about to turn the television off and head to bed there were hurried knocks on the front door, she sighed as she got up to and walked towards the direction of the banging. 

"Is there any news, I'm going mad sitting at home" it was Victoria, of course it was. 

"No Aaron left a few hours ago and I've not heard anything since" 

liv could see the the worry on Victoria's face. 

"Victoria he is fine trust me, he told me himself on the phone"  

After giving Victoria a quick hug they both sat down deciding that it was better for them to just sit and wait. 

Victoria loved her brother, just as her thoughts began to drift the front door to the mill opened as Aaron and Robert both came into view, one of them on crutches clearly worse off than the other.

Robert had been in the house a matter of seconds before he was jumped on by his younger sister, he knew her well enough to know she had been worrying too much. 

"What the hell Robert, you could have called me to let me know your OK"  Victoria says half relieved and half angry with her brother. 

"how did this happen?" 

Before Robert could even reply Aaron was answering for him, "numb nuts here crashed into a tree, thankfully for him he's alive and we have car insurance". 

"You crashed into a tree? How did manage that? Liv says mockingly. 

Robert all of a sudden felt embarrassed as he replied. 

" I might have fell asleep at the wheel, only for a second though". 

"That's not the point though, that second could have killed you" 

"I'm aware of that Vic, look I'm tired" he says glancing at his husband before looking back at his sister. 

"Thanks for coming, I'll give you a call tomorrow..." 

Just as he finished the sentence Victoria had wrapped her arms around him staying there for at least a minute. 

"I'll see her out" liv interrupts knowing that Robert could do with some rest. 

"Goodnight" Robert shouts after his sister before placing his arm over Aarons shoulder so he can be helped up the stairs. 

Robert feels an immense sense of gratitude that he is still breathing, he knew things could have ended so differently.  
_________________________________________________

Lachlan sat in wishing well cottage with Zak Satisfied with his actions, he had done it, his problem was finally gone. 

Little did Lachlan know, one mile away in the Forest amongst all of the dirt that he had piled on top of her Rebecca's hand had began to twitch.


	2. Head On Collision

It was early morning in wishing well cottage as Lachlan sat down at the breakfast table. 

For the first time in months he was completely content, he had finally rid himself of every problem in his life and could now focus on the only thing that mattered, Belle. 

As he and Zak sat enjoying there breakfast the sound of bags scraping across the cottage floor filled the room as belle walked inside.

"So did you miss me" belle asks with a beaming smile towards the table where her dad and boyfriend were sitting. 

"Of course we did love" 

"Its not been the same here without you, just ask Lachlan"

"It feels so good to be home, I've been looking forward to this for weeks" she says throwing herself in the sofa.

Looking after her Grandmother Over the past couple of weeks had taken it out of her and she was glad she could finally sit down and relax. 

"Well your back now and that's all that matters" she hears Lachlan say

"I'm sorry I've not been here, she Really needed me" 

"It's fine, don't worry about it" 

"I just thought you were angry with me, you were so quiet when you came to visit"

Belle had felt so guilty about leaving Lachlan so after everything but she was needed urgently elsewhere. 

"I could never be angry, you did the right thing" 

Deep down inside Lachlan was angry with belle, her attention had been on someone else for the past few weeks after everything he had done to keep them together, he didn't let these true feelings show though as he pulled belle into a hug. 

"Just so you know we're having a small get together this afternoon at the pub to welcome you home" Zak interrupts knowing his daughter wouldn't want much of a fuss. 

Lachlan couldn't stand the dingles, he hated every single one of them except for Belle. The thought of spending a whole afternoon in a pub full of them was his idea of a nightmare. 

"You didn't have to do that"

"Of course we did, now come and get something to eat" demands zak placing a plate full of bacon and eggs on the table and pulling a chair out for her. 

As they all sat eating there breakfast Lachlan began to think about his family and how happy he was to finally have them all out of his life. 

unfortunately for him this definitely was not the case.  
________________________________________________

Robert hadn't had the best of nights, it turns out that having a cast on his leg had made it extremely difficult to get a decent amount of sleep. 

"Good morning you" he hears Aaron say before his lips are being met by his husband's. 

"How are you? "

"I'm OK, I didn't get much sleep though and not the good kind " 

He had wanted him so bad last night but he knew Aaron was having none of it insisting that he got some rest. 

"Well maybe I can help you out now" Aaron whispers seductively running his hands down his chest and climbing on top of him. 

"oh yeah? Decided I'm not too fragile after all" 

"I'd shut up now if I were you" he teased. 

"Good idea" 

Robert began by pulling his husband into a deep passionate kiss quickly forgetting all about his broken leg. 

Just as Aaron's hand reached down the covers to feel his husbands hard length there bedroom door swung open.

"Good Morning, I just thought for once.... " liv was suddenly silent and embarrassed at what she has just walked in on. 

"You ever heard of knocking" Aaron asked glaring at his sister. 

"Yeah sorry about that, I just thought I'd let you both know that I've made breakfast, now put some clothes on because that's the last time I cook for either of you" 

In a quick attempt to hide her embarrassment liv exited the room slamming the door behind her leaving an awkward silence between both men. 

"Since when does liv cook" asks robert

"Since you had close call with death, she loves you Robert and I think it's just her way of showing you" 

Robert felt a huge wave of gratitude rush through his body as Aaron began to run his fingers though his hair, for the first time he felt like he truly belonged. 

How could he have been so blessed to have such an amazing family. 

After a few more minutes in bed Robert and Aaron decided it would be in there best interest to get up rather than facing the wrath of Liv. 

"I'll be down in a minute, I'll just go and get seb" Aaron tells Robert as they exit the bedroom before turning around and smacking his husbands backside as he begins his slow one legged descent down the stairs. 

Placing the last plate of food on the table Liv looks up to see her shocked brother in law standing open mouthed at the sight before him. 

"Jesus Liv you said you made breakfast, not an all you can eat buffet" he declares shocked that his sister in law had gone to so much effort. 

"Well its the least I could do besides I had a little help" 

Confused as to what liv was looking at he turns around to find his younger sister walking towards him" 

"Right you sit down and eat, we made pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon you name it" says Victoria as Robert takes a seat. 

Aaron comes down shortly after with with seb wearing the exact same surprised look on his face that Robert had previously before sitting down and enjoying the huge breakfast that had been prepared. 

"Thanks for that, feel free to do that more often in future " Aaron teases looking in the direction of his sister and Victoria as he and Robert clean the plates. 

"don't push it! , now if you don't mind I'm going for a run" 

"Since when do you run? " shouts Robert stopping Liv in her tracks. 

"Since I realised its good to get myself in a routine, ill meet you both later for belles party" 

"I should be off as well, got to finish the rest of the food for belles pary later or your mum will kill me" states Victoria pulling both men into a hug and exiting the mill with Liv. 

"Well that was an eventful morning wasn't it little man" Aaron says laughing as he cleans the left over food all over his sons face before picking him up. 

"It's been a perfect morning Aaron"

Giving his husband a kiss and looking at Seb, Robert continued to feel so much gratitude, thankful that this was his life and thankful that he was still breathing.  
_________________________________________________

She had stayed completely still for hours after coming round completely frozen by the thought of her nephew coming back. 

She was tired, hungry, dirty and confused, she knew what had happened just not in massive detail with each memory coming and going. 

Her neck felt like it was on fire where she had been strangled, she didn't know how she was still alive but was grateful. 

knowing that she needed to be brave Rebecca began to slowly crawl out of the makeshift grave created by her nephew, tiring with every movement. 

Rebecca knew she needed help, her body barely had any energy and if she didn't find help soon it was game over. 

Mustering up all of her strength Rebecca started to shout over and over again.  
_________________________________________________

This was Liv's first time going for a run of this length, she quickly came to the realisation that it wasn't as easy as her brother had made it look.

She was enjoying it though, that was until her phone fell out of her pocket smashing on the ground. 

"Oh for fuck sake! " 

While picking up the bits of her phone of the ground liv began to hear a voice shouting in the distance, she couldn't make out the words but they sounded desperate. 

Walking further and further into the woods with the voice getting louder and louder she heard it clearly one last time. 

"is anybody there?, please I need help!" 

The sound of the scream forced liv to increase the pace as she began to realise who the voice actually belonged to. 

"REBECCA?" 

"Over here please, help me" shouts Rebecca as liv steps out of the trees coming into view. 

Liv couldn't believe it, what was Rebecca doing here and why was she in such a state. 

"Rebecca what the hell is going on" what's happened" 

The look on Rebecca's face said it all as she began to realise that she was now in a very dangerous situation. 

"Its Lachlan, he's crazy liv, He killed Chrissie, my dad, Gerry and he tried to kill me" Rebecca whispers trembling with fear. 

Liv could feel the tears in her eyes as everything began to fall into place, Lachlan had tried to kill her and Robert that day in the mill, she didn't imagine it. 

Her thoughts drifted to Gerry and how terrified he must have been in his final moments until she was snapped out of it by the sound of Rebecca's voice. 

"Liv i know this is a shock but we need to move now, if he finds us were both dead". 

Helping Rebecca up and supporting her weight they began to climb the hill slowly before walking towards the road. 

"Come on we've not got far to go, get up" shouts liv as Rebecca falls to her knees. 

seeing a car in the distance liv suddenly feels a immense sense of relief as she waves her arms and shouts for help. 

"Rebecca it's fine, there gonna help"

Before she can even asses the situation liv looks up and notices the car she thought was help coming full speed at them"

"LOOK OUT " Screams liv as the side of the car smashes into them sending them flying down the rock covered hill. 

Silence fills the air as Lachlan steps out of the car walking to the top of the hill while staring down at Rebecca and liv lying motionless at the bottom.

"You interfering little bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm doing this justice, let me know if i should keep going.


End file.
